Motor vehicles can have many electromechanical devices that include electric motors for displacing components. For example, motor vehicles often have powered seats, powered adjustable pedals, powered windows, powered sun roofs, powered doors, and/or powered lift or tail gates. Each of these devices is typically operated by DC motors. The user typically engages a switch or actuator that activates the motor to move the component in a desired direction such as moving a set forward and rearward or moving a window up and down and releases the switch to deactivate the motor when the component reaches a desired location. These switches typically contact-type switches have two switching states, switched on and switched off.
While these switches may adequately control motion of the components, they do not give the user much control over the motion of the components. Additionally, there is a never ending desire to provide users with enhanced performance, improved responsiveness, and the feel of total control. Particularly in luxury motor vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for controlling electromechanical displacement drive devices of motor vehicles.